Minha vida começa agora
by Botan Kitsune
Summary: Kurama e Botan-one shot-


**Minha vida começa agora**

**O dia estava bonito, uma refrescante brisa soprava no rosto do belo rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e olhar penetrante. Esse jovem de beleza sem igual, é na verdade o lendário ladrão Youko Kurama, que depois de viver 15 anos no mundo dos humanos, acabou criando um elo muito forte com sua mãe humana.**

**Enquanto caminhava, Kurama começou a recordar de coisas de seu passado recente. De sua mãe, de seus amigos e de seu amor.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Quando sua mãe Shiori adoeceu, Kurama precisou usar suas habilidades criminosas mais uma vez. Ele estava disposto a tudo para salvá-la, então se aliou com Hiei e Gouki , e roubou os três tesouros do mundo espiritual. O plano de Kurama, era usar o espelho das trevas para pedir que sua mãe vivesse, mas para isso, ele teria que dar a vida em troca do desejo atendido.**

**Nessa ocasião, Kurama conheceu o detetive Yusuke Urameshi e sua assistente Botan, que tinham a missão de recuperar os tesouros roubados.**

**Não precisa me vigiar. Não vou lutar nem fugir... - disse ele, percebendo o olhar curioso de Yusuke e desconfiado de Botan.**

**Botan estava totalmente confusa, no mundo espiritual ela sempre ouvia histórias sobre um youkai frio e cruel chamado Kurama, mas o youkai que estava á sua frente tinha um olhar tão doce.**

**"Será que ele realmente é um demônio?"- pensou Botan sem desviar o seu olhar do dele.**

**Só gostaria de pedir um favor?**

**Um favor?- perguntou Yusuke**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"O olhar de desconfiança que ela me lançou naquele dia foi muito doloroso, mas quem poderia culpá-la?"- pensou ele voltando a realidade.**

**Continuou sua caminhada, perdido em lembranças. Ele nem mesmo percebeu que estava sendo observado por algumas garotas que passavam dando risinhos e suspiros. **

**Nas lembranças de Kurama, veio um dia muito especial. O dia em que pronunciou as três palavras que mais queria dizer.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Botan estava chorando trancada no banheiro, a morte de uma pessoa tão querida como a mestra Genkai, tinha mexido muito com ela. O pior é que Botan não tinha com quem desabafar, afinal Yusuke estava tão mal quanto ela e Koenma, bem, ele não era uma pessoa lá muito sensível para isso. A única solução que encontrou, foi chorar escondida.**

**De repente Botan escutou alguém bater na porta. Rapidamente a guia lavou o rosto e foi ver quem era.**

**Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Kurama, que sorria carinhosamente para ela.**

**-K-Kurama!- disse espantada.**

**Ver Kurama parado em frente á sua porta, sorrindo tão encantadoramente, simplesmente a derrubou.**

**A garota sabia de seus sentimentos pelo demônio, mas ela achava que era impossível que um rapaz como ele, tão belo e cobiçado, pudesse ter algum interesse nela.**

**Olá.- disse sorrindo**

**O que faz aqui?- perguntou um pouco nervosa.**

**Se me deixar entrar, eu te conto...- falou com um olhar sedutor.**

**"Pronto! Era só o que me faltava...se ele continuar a me olhar assim eu não vou resistir, aí cab" pensou ela totalmente vermelha.**

**Ela então, não disse nada, apenas deu espaço para Kurama entrar. Botan fechou a porta e virou-se para encará-lo, e lá estava ele, ainda com aquele olhar que á enfeitiçava.**

**Já Kurama queria logo falar o que sentia por ela. Ele estava incomodado com aquela situação, pois toda vez que via Botan, queria poder abraçá-la, beijá-la , senti-la mais perto dele. Quando o time Urameshi se reunia por completo, ele discretamente observava Botan, sempre tão bonita e tão alegre. **

**Então...você não queria falar comigo?- disse ela tentando quebrar o silêncio**

**Sim, eu quero falar muito com você...- respondeu Kurama**

**Então fala! Você está me deixando curiosa- falou forçando um sorriso**

**Então eu serei direto- ele falou se aproximando de Botan**

**Ele parou bem na frente dela e colocou a sua mão na face da garota, fazendo-a corar. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que ele lentamente foi aproximando o seu rosto no dela e finalmente a beijou.**

**No início ela não correspondeu, estava surpresa demais para isso, mas depois relaxou e começou a corresponder o beijo. **

**Vendo que ela estava retribuindo, Kurama então puxou-a mais para si, enquanto ela apoiava suas mãos no peitoral dele. Só interromperam o beijo por falta de ar.**

**Eu te amo...- disse ele sorrindo**

**Eu também te amo!- respondeu Botan abraçando-o**

**Foi quando Keiko, Shizuru e Yukina apareceram, dando de cara com Kurama e Botan abraçados. Os dois totalmente envergonhados se afastaram com um sorriso meio sem graça e olharam para as garotas.**

**Oi garotas...- Kurama falou meio vermelho.**

**Desculpe, acho que chegamos em uma má hora...- falou Keiko com cara de riso.**

**Por que diz que chegamos em má hora?- perguntou a inocente Yukina.**

**Há Há Há Há Há...é besteira da Keiko, não liga não Yukina!- Falou Botan 100vermelha.**

**Para encerrar de vez o assunto, Kurama resolveu ir embora. Despediu-se de Botan e das outras garotas. Quando ele estava saindo, Botan foi até a porta e pediu para ele esperá-la.**

**Kurama, me promete uma coisa?- disse com uma voz doce**

**O que?- perguntou curioso**

**Prometa que vai vencer o aliado de Toguro e que voltará para mim?- disse olhando nos olhos dele.**

**Ele sorriu para ela, primeiro porque Botan estava preocupada com ele e depois, porque era impossível para ele não sorrir para alguém tão encantadora.**

**Prometo! Eu sou seu Botan e sempre voltarei para você.- sorriu docemente.**

**Tiveram vontade de se beijar novamente, mas como as outras garotas estavam olhando , ficaram só na vontade. Kurama deu um beijinho no rosto de Botan e foi embora, enquanto ela o observava até ele desaparecer do seu campo de visão.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Interrompeu seus pensamentos ao chegar no parque e observar Botan o esperando embaixo de uma árvore. Ele aproximou-se dela com um pequeno sorriso. Botan se levantou e deu um beijo nele, o beijo que eles ficaram com vontade de dar uma semana antes, no dia anterior a final do torneio.**

**Nossa, eu demorei tanto assim?- perguntou sorrindo**

**Muito! - respondeu ela corando.**

**Então vamos recuperar o tempo perdido...- falou maliciosamente.**

**Claro que sim!- disse sorrindo- Agora você vai ter que me agüentar!- falou brincando.**

**Agüentar? Meu amor, minha vida começa agora...ao seu lado- e beijaram-se mais uma vez.**

** Fim**

****

****

**_Olá pessoal!_**

**_Essa foi a minha primeira fanfic! Não está lá essas coisas mas acho que com o tempo eu consigo fazer algo decente!_**

**_Sou louca pelo casal Kurama e Botan ! Os dois são muito fofos!!!_**

**_Por favor pessoal, deixem seus comentários! Falem onde errei para que eu consiga melhorar!_**

_**Beijos a todos!**_


End file.
